


Identical

by X15lm204



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Gen, Pesterlog, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-12
Updated: 2011-01-12
Packaged: 2017-10-14 17:18:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/151627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/X15lm204/pseuds/X15lm204
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The ectobiology session leads to John discovering something unexpected about two of his friends. After Dave straightens out his stupid, he decides it's time to talk to his new twin sister.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Identical

**Author's Note:**

> Based on and following [this fic by Bufu](http://piggyjelly.freehostia.com/ftmdave.html) and [this fic](http://captchalogue.livejournal.com/730.html?thread=566234#t566234) by a livejournal anon who is not me.

EB: so then the four slime containers got dumped into two bigger ones -  
EB: dave’s bro’s with rose’s mom’s and my nanna’s with your grandpa’s -  
EB: and here’s where it gets really weird and cool!  
GG: oh my god :D  
GG: i think i can guess!  
EB: in pops four more babies!  
EB: the four of us, two from each mix!  
GG: oh wow :D  
GG: wait...  
GG: wouldn’t that make us...  
EB: brother and sister, yeah!!!!!!!!  
EB: dave and rose too!  
GG: that’s sooo coooool!!!  
GG: oh man i couldn’t have wished for a better brother! <3  
EB: aww...  
EB: or me a better sister!  
EB: but actually you’re kinda getting a two for one deal.  
EB: i mean, since dad is nanna’s son,  
EB: the normal way, no paradox cloning or meteors,  
EB: i think at least,  
EB: that sorta makes him our half-bother.  
GG: yay even better :)  
GG: that’s gotta be kinda weird for you though, huh  
EB: hehe, yeah.  
EB: i don’t think he knows about this whole thing, so it’s gonna be interesting explaining this to him when we finally meet up again!  
EB: if we do, i mean.  
GG: don’t worry, i’m sure you will :)  
EB: cloud vision?  
GG: nope  
GG: just trust in my brothers!  
GG: (so coooool)  
EB: thanks, jade.  
EB: so anyway there i was,  
EB: with all these little girls and bunnies,  
EB: and karkat yelling about how i was about to do the WORST THING IN HISTORY,  
EB: so of course i had to reenact a certain scene from a certain movie.  
EB: practically my duty!  
GG: hahaha of course!  
GG: it sounds hilarious  
EB: it was, you should have been there.  
EB: oh wait.  
EB: you were!  
GG: heeheehee :D  
EB: of course, babies poop a lot.  
EB: and there were suddenly a lot of babies.  
GG: groooss XP  
EB: i’m just glad there were extra diapers in the lab, or it would have been a lot worse!  
EB: though...  
EB: well...  
EB: here’s the thing...  
GG: what?  
EB: one of the babies i had to change was you.  
GG: what  
EB: surprised as i was to find out i had a twin,  
EB: i was also surprised to find out we were identical!  
EB: jade?  
GG: oh nooooo  
GG: then you  
GG: i  
EB: jade  
GG: i mean  
GG: i didn’t  
EB: jade listen.  
EB: this doesn’t change the fact that you’re one of my best friends and my favorite sister!  
GG: but  
EB: i probably should have said that first.  
EB: but even though it doesn’t change anything i still think we should talk about it!  
GG: i  
GG: really  
EB: really!  
EB: :)  
GG: um  
GG: ok  
GG: what did you want to know?  
EB: well,  
EB: mostly i just think it would be a good idea to get it off your chest.  
EB: i mean, if it’s ok.  
EB: so, how did this all start?  
EB: like, did you’re grandpa just assume long hair meant girl and not bother to check, or something?  
GG: i’m  
GG: not actually sure if he ever knew  
GG: believe it or not it was actually bec that took care of changing and washing me and stuff  
EB: at this point that doesn’t even register on my weird-shit-ometer, haha!  
GG: hee  
GG: yeah  
GG: guess not  
GG: so, um, grandpa might have figured it out eventually, but he never mentioned it to me before he died  
GG: i didn’t even realize that i was  
GG: weird  
GG: until a few months later when I found the internet :/  
EB: i’m guessing from your panic earlier that didn’t go well?  
GG: no  
GG: no it didn’t :(  
GG: if it’s ok i’d really like to not talk about that  
EB: sure, of course.  
GG: so when i met you and dave and rose  
GG: well, i wanted you all to think of me as a girl so i didn’t say anything  
GG: i’m so so sorry for lying but i just couldn’t deal with having to think of myself differently so i just kind of hid it  
EB: don’t worry about it!  
EB: i mean it’s not as if you were actually lying.  
EB: whatever else you might be, you are a girl, right?  
GG: yeah  
GG: yeah i am :)  
GG: but i didn’t think you’d think about it like that, and i’m not sure if the others will  
GG: oh, please tell we you haven’t told them D:  
EB: no, of course not.  
EB: but i don’t think you really have anything to worry about with dave and rose.  
GG: are you sure? :(  
EB: yeah.  
EB: i mean, rose would try to psychoanalyze you endlessly of course, but when it comes down to it she’s pretty much as chill as dave.  
EB: which makes sense since they’re twins too!  
EB: and you know dave’s always chill, he’d take it without missing a beat.  
GG: maybe  
EB: i bet he’d appreciate the irony too.  
GG: is this ironic? :/  
EB: i think so yeah!  
GG: well, even if he didn’t think i was bad or weird  
GG: i don’t think  
GG: he’d ever  
EB: ever what?  
GG: um :(  
EB: ...you like him, don’t you.  
GG: yeah :(  
GG: and he  
GG: i mean  
EB: and for it to go anywhere, he’d have to know.  
GG: yeah :(  
GG: john?  
GG: are you still there?  
EB: hey, what about your dreamself?  
EB: i mean, it had to have been your grandpa who stuffed it, right?  
EB: via whatever weird time shit brought him to the inscipisphere.  
EB: so wouldn’t he know because of that?  
GG: they’re “dream” selves, john  
GG: the core of our subconscious images of ourselves made manifest  
EB: right. so it wouldn’t have the same problem, then?  
EB: oh no!  
EB: that means...  
EB: when you died you lost your chance at fixing this that way!  
GG: no, john!  
GG: stop this train of thought right there >:(  
GG: that was in no way your fault and I made my choice in full knowledge of the consequences!  
EB: but i took that chance away from you...  
GG: shh only happys now  
EB: hahahaha, what?  
GG: :)  
GG: really, it’s no one’s fault and certainly not yours!  
GG: well, no one’s but jack noir’s, at least >:(  
GG: so point that anger at him, not yourself, got it, mister?  
EB: yeah.  
EB: ok.  
EB: sorry.  
GG: good :)  
EB: look...  
EB: about dave...  
EB: you know he’s a true friend and wouldn’t stop being a true friend just because you’re a little different than he thought, right?  
GG: i guess :/  
EB: so it can’t go as badly as you’re dreading, right?  
EB: so if you do tell him, and tell him your feelings,  
EB: worst case scenario, one of your friends is a little uncomfortable around you for a little while but will eventually get over it,  
EB: best case scenario you get a cool new boyfriend.  
EB: if you don’t tell him you’ve got no boyfriend and you’re still worrying about how he’ll react forever, which isn’t much better than the worst case scenario.  
GG: yeah, but  
GG: i just don’t think there’s any way he could  
GG: you know  
GG: feel the same way, if he knew everything :(  
GG: i mean, even if he didn’t care i don’t think he’d understand or be  
GG: interested...  
EB: i think...  
EB: first off, you can’t know if you don’t try.  
EB: second,  
EB: i’d be willing to bet that he’d be a lot more understanding than you think.  
EB: and even if he freaks out you can just tell me and i’ll hammer him until he sees sense, ok?  
GG: john! D:  
EB: hey, it’s a brother’s duty to be overprotective of his sister!  
GG: heeheehee :)  
GG: well  
GG: maybe you’re right  
GG: i think i’ll talk to him a bit and think about it  
EB: good.  
EB: and no rush. i mean we’re only 13. whenever you’re ready, even if it’s never.  
EB: but i really think your chances are higher than you’d expect.  
GG: maybe :)  
GG: ok, i’m gonna go now!  
GG: but john?  
EB: yeah?  
GG: thanks  
GG: bro!  
EB: you’re welcome, sis.  
GG: <3


End file.
